


【卜洋】直男攻略

by zoraxin



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoraxin/pseuds/zoraxin





	【卜洋】直男攻略

大概男人都是用下半身思考的动物，禁欲太久了抱着颗树都能蹭起来，也就不难理解今天的李振洋怎么会这么主动了。

 

不是特别热情似火，但也比平时板着脸任摆布的模样要好些，至少李振洋这次竟然放纵了卜凡在办公室里和自己瞎搞。

 

这搁往常是绝对不可能发生的事情，和同性在一起已是对李振洋的一大挑战，怎么可能还在容易被发现的地方搞刺激战场。其实李振洋这间办公室硬件不错，隔音效果很好，大可不必害怕被人发现，以前诸多顾虑都来源于内心的抗拒，觉得这种见不得光的事儿只能在家里做，和男人做这种见不得光的事儿就更得在家里做了。可今天为何破了例，卜凡摸不清原因。

 

李振洋这不是出了半个月的差嘛，久未释放的身体经不起一点撩拨，所以才在自己炽烈的揉捏和亲吻中快速硬了起来。察觉到他的反常，卜凡只能用这个原因说服自己。

 

掐着腰把跨坐在自己腿上的李振洋托到面前的办公桌上，顺着两条长腿脱掉了他下身所有遮蔽物，再向前滑动滚轮椅把自己嵌进他的腿间，卜凡握着李振洋的腿根张嘴吸住了那根憋成深粉色的阴茎。只有屁股一个着力点，致命的快感激得李振洋重心不稳，他双手赶忙向后一撑才没让自己倒下去。其中一只不小心触到了键盘，李振洋却没心思挪，任由显示器上的工作报告多了一长串奇怪的字符。

 

这点细微的差别让卜凡意识到李振洋今天是真的很反常，嗜工作如命的他在家里甚至不让自己碰他的工作台，今天被自己搞得估计报告得重写都不顾，难不成这禁欲的效果有这么大，能让这向来不给自己一点超纲可能的人变得如此接纳包容？

 

顾不得考虑这么细，卜凡不一会儿便被李振洋逸出的阵阵呻吟淹没。他巴不得李振洋多给他回应，今天终于如愿哪有不收的道理，纵有疑惑卜凡也决定先暂时抛之脑后，沉溺在这来之不易的主动中。

 

一阵小兽般的呜咽中，李振洋射过，保持着被口的姿势喘气回神，两条蜷着的腿放松下来，软软地搭在卜凡的两肩上，把他的脑袋圈在了腿间，顺便在他脖子后头交了个叉。彼时卜凡正专心致志地给自己的老二套套子，没注意这个姿势是多么暧昧催情。李振洋见他没反应顿时心气不顺，抬起一只脚蹬在他肩头把他踹到了椅背上。卜凡终于诚惶诚恐地正眼瞧他，忽略他这又一捉不着头脑的举动，眼里带着股邪气，色情地浏览起他腿间的一片旖旎。

 

姿势的关系，李振洋两条腿大开，他一脚蹬在自己肩膀上，卜凡便抓着他的脚踝坏心往前移，双腿扯得更开，使得私处一览无遗，连带着粉嫩的小洞也清晰可见，正一张一合地缓慢收缩着。身上的衬衫松松垮垮地挂在胳膊这儿，李振洋诱人的胴体呈现在眼前，惹得卜凡情不自禁地啃咬起他大腿内侧的软肉，手上扩张的动作也加快了。

 

看着这人在自己身体上贪婪忘情的模样，李振洋心底升腾出一股变态的满足感，像是得到了某种保障，却还是忍不住质问出声：

 

“王八蛋，我出差这么多天，你一个电话也没有一条信息也不发，别是外边有人了吧？”

 

卜凡失笑：“对不起啊宝贝，忙着对着你照片打飞机呢，没顾上。”

 

然后托起他的小屁股往自己老二上按，扩张充分的肛口顿时就将粗长的阴茎吃下去一半。瞬间的满足感让李振洋说不出话，但不代表不对卜凡刚才的回答有疑问。这人就喜欢说些不着调的骚话，做爱的时候更是如此。

 

被调教地很好的身体立刻做出反应，强烈的吸吮着那根庞然大物。卜凡迫不及待地抽送起来，李振洋还没来得及找到一个合适的姿势就被顶得一晃一晃地，慢慢寻到他的规律后艰难地借力摆腰迎合。

 

卜凡终于被撩至癫狂，抱着李振洋站起来，然后牢牢地钉在桌子上开始全力抽插，与此同时李振洋的双腿也顺势缠住了他的腰。

 

还是一样的主动，甚至在疯狂的抖动中也努力撑桌子把自己的屁股往卜凡的阴茎上送，仰着脖子叫得欢实，尽量挺着上身方便他吃自己的乳头。形势看上去是这样激烈而动人，但总有种说不清道不明的尴尬流转在二人之间，好在身体早已适应彼此，不会被这点心理作用减少半毫兴奋之情。

 

“你呢，宝贝儿。”事后李振洋终于放松倒在桌上，卜凡附身啄他的脸，边啄边问，“没找漂亮妹妹享享福吗？”

 

李振洋一时气血上涌地瞪住他，却不知道怎么反驳，而他似乎也没打算听自己回答的意思，说完就抽出老二收拾残局去了。

 

李振洋是个直男，直到电焊都焊不弯的那种。他的人生理想很简单，就是拥有一份高薪稳定的工作，可以养得起他未来的妻子和孩子，然后跟他们幸福地过完一生。虽然听上去很俗，但其实对现实社会中的大部分男性来说都不是件容易事。

 

对李振洋这样的高智商人才来说也不是容易事。因为就算他可以比其他同龄人更容易找到貌美的女朋友，也更容易生出基因优良的孩子，生活中总还有很多不确定因素。比如他碰上了卜凡，把他人生理想的一半都给毁灭了，就只剩下高薪稳定的工作这一项可实现的目标。

 

这些卜凡都清楚，在他第一次被李振洋拒绝的时候就被清楚告知了。自己不仅不需要他养，还一直磨灭他男性的自尊心（上他），这放在任何一个直男身上都是不可被接受的事情。所以在死缠烂打把人弄到手之后，他尽可能从别的方面加强李振洋男性的尊严。

 

卜凡换了个更水的工作，拿着少李振洋一半的工资，每天按点回家做家务烧饭等李振洋下班，就差背上背个娃了。把自己活成小媳妇儿的样子似乎并不能完全弥补多少李振洋不平衡的心理，只要在床上滚一滚卜凡之前的努力就都归零了。有一回事后卜凡对李振洋说要不你上我，结果他翻个白眼一声不吭自己去洗澡了。

 

后来卜凡明白了李振洋可能就是想上女人而已，会跟自己在一起可能只是被自己追得烦透了勉强答应，等赚够了钱就离开自己远走高飞……

 

越想越悲伤，越想越玻璃心，卜凡最终叹了口气从李振洋身上起来了。

 

“你怎么了？阳痿？”

 

衣服还没开始脱，亲到一半突然一脸惋惜地走了，这是重逢第二天应该有的反应？当初耍尽各种花招把自己往床上拐的流氓哪儿去了？

 

走到放门口顿了一下，卜凡回头说：“你下礼拜不是又要飞去别的地方开会了么，这段时间先好好休息。”

 

说完径直去了书房，卜凡一路走口袋里手机一路震，工作上的事让他也没有时间顾及儿女情长了。近阵子上司看出了他的能力要给他加薪升职，盛情难却他没办法拒绝，正好时间在李振洋上次出差前后便答应下来，所以那半个月才忙得没时间跟他联系。正好也用工作麻痹自己，不然一天到晚得想他想疯了。

 

工作上的事一旦接手想放掉可就难了，卜凡正好又能力够强担得起整个重任，自然而然地开始有更多工作填充进他的私人时间。比如现在他就不得不打开电脑处理一些棘手的事情。

 

后两天李振洋气压低得吓人，偏偏卜凡还对他不管不问的，回来晚就算了还总是盯着手机。明明两人之间是他先犯了自己，使劲蹭上来拼命吃豆腐，当初不就是抱着等他哪天玩腻了就不会再缠着自己的心态才勉强答应跟他在一起的么，现在眼看着他是真的要玩腻了，倒是李振洋先不开心起来。

 

李振洋洗完澡在卧室里收拾行李，把衣柜乒乒乓乓拉得震天响泄愤，就是不见外头那个混蛋进来看一眼。后天他就又要飞走了，这两天俩人对话都少得可怜，别说亲昵了。李振洋烦躁地抓把头发，不知道自己在期待些什么。胡乱拉开床头柜的第一层，本来只是继续发出点声响表达自己的不满，没成想竟有意外发现。

 

那里头躺着一个蓝色的丝绒小盒子，李振洋胸腔猛然一阵跳动，他小心翼翼地打开，是一枚男士婚戒。强压住心底剧烈的悸动，李振洋发现自己呼吸都有点不稳了，这个环不大，一看就不是卜凡的尺寸，所以绝不可能是他买来自己戴着玩的。抓着小盒子腾地站起来，李振洋踌躇着不知道下一步要干什么。是装不知道有这回事还是……不行，他后天就走了，又要好一阵子才回来，他等不了那么久了。

 

正好这时候卜凡一边看着手机一边走进卧室，李振洋几乎是想也没想地走过去，伸手把蓝盒子拿到他眼前。

 

“卜凡，这是什么？”

 

他看似淡定无比地质问，仔细听的话其实可以发现他声音在抖。

 

卜凡扭头瞧了一眼，随即惊吓着脸夺过盒子赶忙先装进裤袋里，然后强装镇静地说了句没什么，继续看回手机。他心里慌得一比，早知道该藏藏好的，这还没求婚就被发现算是怎么回事啊？再说就现在俩人的状态，他敢不敢迈出求婚这一步还是个未知数，照这个形势下去，分手也不是没可能，还要这个戒指有什么用？

 

“没什么？”李振洋心凉了一截，可还是不死心地逼问，“我再给你一次机会。”

 

“真没什么。”卜凡心虚地冲他甩甩手，抱着他可能没看出来这是婚戒的希望搪塞，“就是个戒指而已，随手买的。”

 

“随手买的……”

 

李振洋心口堵得疼，又气又不甘心，一方面觉得自己这么追问太像个婆娘了，一方面气这混蛋不说实话。情急之下，头脑本来就不理智的李振洋  
又看他总盯着手机敲字，一眼也不分给自己，心里头那点委屈全被放大了，不知道那根筋搭错联想这家伙前几天不冷不热的表现，就想到了别处去。

 

“卜凡！你他妈真是外边有人了吧！”李振洋大声一吼，指着他手机屏幕上的微信对话框，“你这戒指怕不是买给他的哦！”

 

脑子里砰——地一声炸了，卜凡本来被微信办公烦的不行，没想到这下给办出另一层效果来，他瞬间停下了敲字回复领导的手，扭头定定地瞅着李振洋又气愤又委屈的小脸。

 

“我就知道你不是个好东西！怎么，是不是找到比我更好的了就不要我了？！”

 

卜凡还是第一次见李振洋情绪爆发的样子，以前跟自己在一起的时间不是不耐烦就是被烦到妥协，但是都没有被烦到生这么大气过，突然觉得这样的他是如此迷人和可爱，卜凡都看入神了。

 

“你这是默认了？！”

 

眼眶一下子就红了，李振洋气得扶着额头原地打转，晕头转向地找表看时间，估计是想知道几点了还打不打得到车他要立马走人！

 

步子还没迈稳，卜凡欺身压上来把自己摁在墙上，两条长胳膊一捞顿时把他抱了个满怀。

 

“以前逼你跟我玩sm也没见你发这么大火……今儿这是怎么了？嗯？”

 

“滚！放开我！找你小老婆去！”

 

火气正上头，又被提起这档子羞耻事儿，李振洋使出浑身劲儿挣扎，还是被他抱的死死的。他不是羞耻自己被这混蛋操过那么多回，他是羞耻自己虽然烦他烦的不行，但从来没因为他操自己而生像今天这么大的气，他羞耻他妈的自己一个直男被这混蛋给掰弯了！

 

“小老婆……那你是我大老婆？”

 

卜凡笑得咯咯的，拿过手机给他看屏幕，李振洋清楚地看见那一列对话框最顶上那个是自己，大概是被他设置了置顶。再接下来就是个群聊，还在不断往外冒消息，然后就是他那几个李振洋都熟的不要不要的哥儿们。没发现陌生人，李振洋甚至划了划屏幕，也没发现异常，他顿时明白了好像是怎么回事。

 

“对不起宝贝。”卜凡见他呆呆的不动了，想着误会应该是解开了，便把手机扔一边，双手一下滑进他的t恤下摆捏住了小腰，“这几天工作太忙了没好好疼你，你就原谅我嘛。”

 

腰间传来熟悉的温度，李振洋的心顿时安了下来，侧着头任由他像只大狗一样舔自己脖子。他不说话，只是随卜凡越来越放肆的动作扰乱自己的气息。

 

“你怎么不早告诉我你这么在乎我，我一直以为你不喜欢我。”

 

“神经病！”他不说还好，一说李振洋就又有话要吼，“我都表现这么明显了！”

 

他哪次表现地有那天在办公室里的主动了？！

 

“是是是，是我不好，怪我没看出来，我以为你只是太久没做了才那样……怪我怪我。”卜凡忙亲住那张叭叭的嘴，啄得他说不出话来，眼神也开始迷离，“你甚至把毛毛都刮了我都没意识到……我真是个蠢货……”

 

李振洋脸噌地一下红了，想起了那天卜凡在自己腿间那下流而色情的眼神，耍的小手段被识破了，不免还是害羞了一下。

 

“你不管什么样我都喜欢。”卜凡指尖摩挲着李振洋的裤带，“但那天真是太美了……我能再看看吗？”

 

神经病又在说骚话，我说不能你就不看了吗？你那么听话的吗？可还是被这家伙制造出来的甜蜜氛围给打败了，李振洋居然娇娇地回了句：

 

“看啊……”

 

两秒都没有，李振洋下身光溜溜了。卜凡一手揉着他的小屁股，一手解自己的裤子，然后将两人的阴茎按在一起慢条斯理地摩擦着，下边岁月静好，上面和他激烈热吻。

 

不一会儿下边的激烈程度就超越了上边的口舌之战，硕大的阴茎在李振洋光滑的肌肤上磨蹭了几下后变得更大更硬，卜凡急不可耐地把人翻了个个儿压在墙上，扯开两瓣软软的屁股将硬挺的阴茎蹭进臀缝间。紧致的臀肉把肉棒紧紧夹住，李振洋被烫地哼了一声，想躲又被他按着小腹紧紧贴着，只好头顶着墙撅着屁股。

 

“感受一下我的小宝贝有多想要你……”

 

卜凡将上身贴过去，轻咬他无骨般柔软的耳朵，阴茎在臀缝里来回摩擦的同时双手攀上李振洋的胸口，不轻不重地揉他的乳。

 

“这么大……这么硬……还小宝贝……嗯……”

 

李振洋双手举在头顶扒着墙，声音软地不像话，把吐槽说的像撒娇。

 

“因为我的大宝贝是你啊。”

 

噗地一声轻笑出来，李振洋不得不承认，自己本在他耐心前戏下硬了的老二，被他的骚话逗得更翘了……

 

“宝贝儿……”形势大好，卜凡换边咬他另一边耳朵，带着浓浓情欲和期待的声音乞求，“我们把前几天没做的都补回来好不好？”

 

“嗯……”

 

几乎是没有间隔地，李振洋哼声答应了，他怎么会不了解卜凡在想什么，他担心的同样也是自己不愿面对的，那长时间分离的痛苦和思念，只能靠今明短短两天的温存才能缓解了。

 

“太好了……”卜凡像个雀跃的小孩子，套好套子掰开臀肉把阴茎挤进去了大半，还总结陈词似的在他耳边郑重地说，“今晚会是个不眠夜呢……”

 

这个逼骚话太多了，做个爱还要朗诵的架势。但是李振洋现在没工夫吐槽他，身体里的利器已然开始行凶了，一抽一插好不快活，撞得他一颤一颤地，叫得也一颤一颤地。

 

卜凡本来就比李振洋大一圈，涨大的黑粗硬跟两瓣细白软根本不成比例，驻扎在中间捅进捅出好像施虐现场，但很明显李振洋叫不是因为疼。渐渐他的叫声又高了一个度，卜凡顶对了地方，平时清爽利落的声音染上绵密的颤抖，激地卜凡加大马力朝那一点进攻。

 

瞅着自己和爱人的交合点，卜凡深深地呼了一口气，接着从腋下抱紧他的上半身。他难以想象这两瓣小屁股是怎么吃进自己的庞然大物那么多回的，温暖湿润的甬道每次都把热情洋溢地把他吞噬，还夹得他不断倒吸凉气。

 

“宝贝儿，你好棒，你太辛苦了，你里面好……”

 

“闭嘴我操你妈……”

 

李振洋知道他又要说骚话了，受不了这种羞耻感，于是赶忙往后探头堵住他的嘴巴。但是这样子好像更羞耻了，脑袋被按住舌吻，腰臀的肌肉还在被拍打到轻颤，身前的老二好像也要被操射了……

 

“唔……唔……”李振洋发出无声的抗议，多重快感夹击又不能叫出来的感觉不好受。

 

“怎么了宝贝儿。”

 

卜凡松开口说完又要亲他，声音里都是调戏，李振洋知道他这故意弄他，便又乖又急地叫：

 

“别亲了别亲了……嗯哼要，要射了，让我叫叫……”

 

“那叫两句我喜欢听的呗。”

 

卜凡抵着他额头抛了个威胁力十足媚眼，大有你不答应我就亲死你的感觉，李振洋整个人被他捏在手里不得不妥协。

 

“老，老公……我爱你……………………卧槽！”

 

本来只是想听听他喊喊自己名字，没想到直接来了句这么劲爆的！卜凡看着面前人湿漉漉的双眼中溢出来的真真切切的爱意愣了两秒，然后一个大力把人顶到了墙上，顶得李振洋直接骂了出来。

 

一阵尖叫与低吼的交替中，两人双双射了出来。

 

腥风血雨的第一次过后，是浓情蜜意的第二次。卜凡储备子弹的过程中同李振洋赤条条地窝在床上玩游戏，先是被亲到舌尖发麻，再是抱着他脑袋看他吸自己奶，李振洋表示自己就是个大型玩具濒临被玩坏的边缘。

 

“我说……”李振洋拍拍伏在自己胸口吮吸的卜凡的脸，“你手机一直震，没，没关系吗？”

 

“工作上的事，晚点回也没关系，都处理得差不多了。”

 

“你个死鬼，怎么那么自信呢……”李振洋捧着他的脸喃喃道，卜凡听出来他这前半句不是重点，便抬头睁着明亮的眼睛等待后续。

 

“我，我这次出差回来，打算要辞职了……我想休息一段时间了……太累了，好长时间不在家，我，我想，想……”

 

卜凡上前啄了口他的唇瓣，心里感动地一塌糊涂，他的宝贝变了，是真的爱上自己了，而且也愿意承认爱上自己了。李振洋语塞，心里话被说出来了有点脸红。

 

“小妖精，老公都叫了这还说不出口吗？你想什么时候休息就什么时候休息，想休息多久就休息多久，不妨碍我的。”

 

“嗯……可是你一个人忙得过来吗，加班多的话我学学做菜，像你以前一样，以后给你送去……”

 

“别了，你可别把厨房炸了。”

 

“炸了你再给我造个新的！妈的老子好容易温情一下就被你个混蛋给骚没了。”

 

“行行行，造造造，给你造个新东方都没问题。”

 

卜凡讨好地亲亲他：“老婆，你看我们俩刚才的对话真的好像夫妻啊……”

 

“滚，别这么叫我，还不是呢。”李振洋娇嗔着推了他一把，理智上线的他表示再也不要跟这个氛围破坏者搞浪漫了。

 

“要是还不简单嘛。”卜凡下床把那个蓝盒子拿过来了，拿出环环套在了李振洋的左手无名指上，与此同时自己的手上也多了个，“后天我跟你一起飞国外，把证领了。”

 

这个王八蛋秀就秀在能让自己气又能让自己笑，李振洋这辈子都没遇见过让自己情绪波动这么大的人。这会儿又含情脉脉地看着自己，眼里流出来的蜜要把自己给淹没了，配合着两只大手就没间断过地在身上爱抚，李振洋硬了，但是和卜凡的比起来还是小巫见大巫。

 

对于卜凡来说，永远不会有弹尽粮绝的那一天，补齐前几天没做的根本不是问题。李振洋只庆幸他俩是出差前倒数第二天和好，不然明天和好的话，后天应该是连床都起不来……


End file.
